Gin Ichimaru
Emotions? Nope, I've got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake. With cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty. Gin Ichimaru was the Captain of Squad 3 of the 13 Court Guard Squads until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Gin is the 11th General of Shadowblood and one of the Primary Antagonists of the series. Appearance Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes which are found to be a bright sky blue. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair (his name refers to his hair color; gin 銀 is Japanese for silver). He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. In Hueco Mundo, his outfit, like Aizen's and Tosen's, has been modified since the three abandoned Soul Society. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal Soul Reaper hakama. The hilt of his Zanpakutō is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist. Later Gin is seen wearing a white hakama like the Arrancar, instead of the black ones he was last seen in. Gin wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. From other examples, it is likely he is also wearing black tabi with white waraji. His Zanpakutō is not visible with this outfit. Personality Gin is one of the most mysterious Shinigami in the series, since his almost constant smile and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he was revealed as a traitor. Gin seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. Both Rukia Kuchiki and Wonderweiss Margela have shown to be rather frightened of him, Rukia noting to herself that she felt like she was being strangled by snakes whenever he spoke, even if he was not speaking to her directly. In the anime, Gin speaks with a distinct Kyoto dialect, which is polite but indirect. His English dubbed voice is also formal and polite, but with a rather mocking and facetious undertone. In DWS, He is also shown to be Sly, Snakey, Cruel, Creepy, doesn’t take people seriously until he is annoyed or angered, he is also very Intelligent, and shown to be Arrogant as well. In DWS Gin gains some new traits to his personality but maintains his personality from his Series; Bleach. Gin is shown to be Boastful, Merciless, Ruthless, vicious on some level, Power-Hungry, Blood-Thirsty, Malevolent, Malicious, Ominous, Sadistic, Nihilistic, Calculating Cunning, Cynical, Clever, Perceptive, Deceptive, Manipulative, Enjoys tormenting people mentally and physically, likes causing pain to others, and Loyal to Shadowblood. Ever since he was a child, dried persimmons have been his absolute favorite food. Gin planted and raised many persimmon trees around the 3rd division offices, and makes the dried persimmons himself, then distributes them to other divisions. Once he wound up eating a dried sweet potato, thinking, "Oh, it's a dried persimmon!" and he hated it. When he has free time, Captain Ichimaru goes on walks around Seireitei. Although his hobby is people-watching, it seems like he is possibly hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim. The gentlemen of the 3rd Division are contrary, and they have the kind of attitude that enjoys that mean-spiritedness. He also has incredible skill at needle threading. History While living in Rukongai as a child, Gin found Rangiku Matsumoto, a child herself, collapsed on the ground. He offered her some dried persimmon, which he was carrying at the time, telling her that if she could collapse due to hunger, she must have spiritual energy. Rangiku recognized that he must have spiritual energy as well. Following, Gin introduced himself to Rangiku, Rangiku commented on the strangeness of his first name. Gin and Rangiku's shared love of dried persimmon can be traced to that day. Following their meeting, Gin and Rangiku started to live together and it was during their time together that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was and she replied she didn't know, as she never really counted the days until she met him. Gin then told her that from then on, the day they met would be her birthday. Gin also encountered Aizen while he and Rangiku still lived in Rukongai. While gathering firewood in a forest, when he spotted Aizen and three other Soul Reapers (who were kneeling on the ground before him), through a clearing in the brush. Spying on them, he saw Aizen take a ball of pink energy from one of the Soul Reaper's hands and put it in a glass that contained the Hōgyoku. It was then revealed that earlier, Gin had seen those three Soul Reapers leaving an area where Rangiku was collapsed, carrying said ball of pink energy that he saw earlier. Realizing that Aizen must be the leader. Gin resolved to kill him. Gin had a habit of leaving Rangiku most of the time and not telling her where he was going. During one such incident, Rangiku found Gin draped in a Soul Reaper's Shihakushō with blood on his face. When Rangiku asked him what he was up to, he replied that he had decided to become a Soul Reaper and change things so they would end without Rangiku having to cry. Gin and Rangiku joined the Soul Reaper Academy together. Since then, Rangiku has been one of the few people Gin seems to truly care for. Approximately 110 years ago Gin graduated from the Academy after just one year, and was given a seated position in Squad 5. One night, Aizen found Gin after the latter had killed the then 3rd Seat of Squad 5. Aizen praised Gin's efforts and asked his opinion of the 3rd Seat, to which Gin replied that the 3rd Seat was worthless. Aizen immediately gave Gin the now vacant 3rd seat of Squad 5 and covered-up the fact that Gin had killed the 3rd Seat. 9 years later Gin is shown to be involved in Aizen's plot and assisting him in the Hollowfication of high ranking Soul Reapers. He is present at the Hollowfication of the investigation team sent by Head Captain Yamamoto. He watched the conversation between Shinji Hirako and Aizen. He didn't seem surprised at the arrival of captains Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed Hadō #88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō against them, only to be countered by Aizen using Bakudō #81., Dankū, enabling their escape. Some time after this, after Aizen became Captain of the 5th, Aizen told Gin the secret to avoiding Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. Gin was still a child at the time when he was told about it. Sometime later, Gin served as the lieutenant of Squad 5 under Captain Sosuke Aizen. Aizen and Gin saved the surviving young recruits of the Soul Reaper Academy - Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai, who were out on a field exercise, from a group of huge Hollows. Kira would later become the Lieutenant of Squad 3 under Gin. Gin eventually became the captain of Squad 3 around the same time that Byakuya Kuchiki became captain of Squad 6 (less than 49 years ago). Gin however, even as a captain of his own Squad, was still a loyal subordinate to Aizen. At some point during their captaincy, Aizen, Gin and Tosen secretly visited Barragan Louisenbairn, the King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Las Noches. Aizen and Barragan engaged in a light conversation as Gin and Tosen looked on. Aizen then released his Shikai and showed Barragan the decimation of his army by the two other captains. Plot The Subsitute Arc Gin first appears with Kenpachi Zaraki, and both were teasing Byakuya Kuchiki about his sister Rukia Kuchiki being sentenced to death, saying that he is depressed, as a noble family wouldn't stand to have a criminal as a member. Byakuya says that he didn't think lower class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Kenpachi counters by telling him not really but he is very bright, and since he is so bright why doesn't Byakuya allow him to finish Rukia off before she is executed. Byakuya states he didn't know if with Kenpachi's level he could actually kill people. Kenpachi challenges him and the two were about to engage in combat, but Gin stops Kenpachi by tying him up and carrying him away. Soul Society Arc After Ichigo Kurosaki defeats the gatekeeper, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, in his quest to save Rukia Kuchiki, Jidanbō lifts the gate to give Ichigo and his companions access to the interior portion of Soul Society. Upon opening the gate, Ichigo finds Gin Ichimaru waiting for him on the other side. Gin purposefully exerts just enough effort to keep them from entering instead of killing them as he should have. Later, a meeting of the thirteen Squad captains is called for him to explain his suspicious actions. Gin, being one of the thirteen captains, should have had no trouble destroying them. Gin merely chalks it up to a mistake on his part. Upon dispersal of the meeting, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya overhears a scripted exchange between Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen and Gin, which is meant to further increase his suspicions of Gin's foul play; the exchange hints that Gin intends to kill Aizen. As a result, Hitsugaya later warns Aizen's lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, that Aizen's life might be in danger due to Gin and that Gin's lieutenant Izuru Kira, on good terms with her, might also be tainted. The next day, Aizen's impaled body is discovered by Momo, who immediately suspects Gin is the murderer; his appearance at the crime scene shortly after the fact and carefree attitude despite the seriousness of the situation only seem to confirm this. In a rage, Momo attacks Gin, but is intercepted by Izuru. Lost in her rage, Hinamori releases her Zanpakutō and fires an energy blast at Gin, but it harmlessly curves away from its intended target. Kira also releases his Zanpakutō in an attempt to stop her, but both are stopped by Hitsugaya and arrested. After they are taken away, Hitsugaya notes that Gin was preparing to kill Momo. Gin calmly denies it, and Hitsugaya threatens to kill Gin if even one drop of Momo's blood should be shed on his account. After Gin releases Izuru from his cell, Hitsugaya becomes suspicious and confronts the lieutenant and captain together. He is interrupted by Momo, who now thinks that Tōshirō murdered Aizen, and subsequently tries to kill him. She grips her sword so tightly that her hands bleed. Tōshirō acts upon his earlier threat and attacks Gin, releasing his Zanpakutō and warning Kira to get out of the way (he suggests at least a twelve-kilometer gap). During their fight, Hitsugaya successfully freezes Gin's left arm, causing him to open his eyes and drop his smile for the first time. Upon being trapped by Hitsugaya, he attempts to kill Momo as a distraction, but his attack is blocked by Rangiku Matsumoto, who threatens to fight him if he doesn't stop; Gin relents and disappears without saying a word. Rangiku remembers that Gin has also disappeared in such a way in the past, leaving her to wonder what he was up to. Later, as Rukia is being led to her execution, Gin briefly appears on the bridge to tease her by giving her hope that he would stop the execution if she asked, only to admit he was lying after doing so, thus destroying Rukia's hard-built peace over her coming execution and showing just how sadistic he can be. It is at this point that Rukia mentions her fear of him. This serves only to increase suspicions that Gin was the orchestrator of her execution. When Aizen is revealed to be the mastermind behind the entire conspiracy, Gin is revealed to be nothing more than a subordinate and decoy. As Aizen extracts the Hōgyoku from Rukia's body, he instructs Gin to kill her. Gin releases his Zanpakutō, but Byakuya Kuchiki appears and rescues Rukia, taking the hit in her place. Aizen, Gin, and Kaname Tosen are then cornered by most of the other lieutenants and captains. Gin is captured by his friend, Rangiku. The three escape to Hueco Mundo with the help of the Menos Grande and are deemed traitors to Soul Society. Before leaving, Gin tells Rangiku he would have liked to be held by her a little while longer, and apologizes to her (this being another rare moment where he is seen without a smile). Arrancar Arc After Kaname Tosen severs and destroys Grimmjow Jaegerjaques's arm, Gin accuses Aizen of being cruel and playing with his subordinates just as Aizen comes down from his throne room. Aizen notes that Gin was eavesdropping. Gin points out that Aizen knew that Tosen would do that as soon as Aizen said what he did. Gin goes on to remind Aizen that they lost five Arrancar. Aizen replies that it is of no concern as they were merely Gillians. Aizen goes on to say that when they have assembled enough Vasto Lordes, the Espada will be complete and then no one will be able to stop them. Hueco Mundo Arc and Kaname Tosen for the Espada meeting]] When Ichigo and his friends invade Hueco Mundo, he, Tosen, and Aizen go into a meeting with the Espada to talk about the intruders. When Aizen sits down Tosen and Gin stand behind him. While Tosen is monitoring the intruders, he is approached by Gin who calls it a bad hobby of his. Tōsen merely comments that he too must be worried about the intruders since he also came, only for Gin to say that he was joking. When Gin tries to enter he is stopped by Wonderweiss Margela and asks Tōsen to deal with him. As Gin notes how Wonderweiss has gotten attached to Tōsen, Tōsen goes on to explain how pure beings tend to be attracted to one another, although he has yet to determine how Wonderweiss is a pure being. Gin then sees that they have passed into the "Den of Tres Cifras". Gin is later seen with Aizen when the news of Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's demise is brought to him. When they are left alone, Gin comments on how Aizen seems to be enjoying himself despite the fact that his subordinates are losing and those kids are getting ever closer. Aizen confesses that he is enjoying himself and asks Gin if he finds this strange. Gin states that he does not find this strange and in fact, is feeling something like enjoyment himself. As Rukia Kuchiki encounters Aaroniero Arruruerie in Kaien Shiba's body, Gin is seen operating a control panel. Ulquiorra Cifer walks in as he does so, wanting to know about the intruders' progress. Rather than answer the question, Gin comments on the fact that Ulquiorra approached him at all, as he had thought that Ulquiorra hates him. Ulquiorra denies this, and Gin tells him to act friendlier. Gin follows up by saying that he feels lonely after Luppi died. Ulquiorra brings the conversation back on track by asking if Gin has been moving the halls from their original positions. Gin cheerfully denies it, saying that he would not do that to "those kids" and that he also hates sad stories. He is later seen with Aizen and Tosen when the former reveals his true plans and leaves with the two to invade Karakura Town. Fake Karakura Town Arc He later appears with Aizen and Kaname at the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the 13 Court Guard Squads. However, the three are promptly trapped by the Head Captain's Shikai. After Izuru angrily cuts Abirama Redder for lightly mentioning Gin's name, Gin claims that he is pleased that his former lieutenant is doing well in his absence. When Momo arrives to help Rangiku, Aizen appears somewhat fazed by her appearance but when Gin notes this Aizen only states that her presence won't make any difference. He is later seen again when Fura arrives in the Fake Karakura Town, alongside Wonderweiss Margela, and blows out the fire prison that Yamamoto had encased Aizen, Gin and Tosen in. He is heard remarking about the smell of the Hollow's breath, commenting that it's the smell of death, and is then seen walking free with his two comrades. After the Visored shows up, he states how nostalgic it was seeing their faces. Gin is next seen commenting on the noises that Wonderweiss makes calling him a noisy brat that ruins the mood, and expressing that he hates when he's like that. Tosen responds that his words have meaning and that he should just watch. Upon witnessing Mashiro Kuna easily defeat Fura, he comments that Fura was Wonderweiss's favorite, while smiling more than usual. When Mashiro drop kicks Wonderweiss, he laughs and makes the comment of "poor thing." While the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Visored were fighting the Espada, Gin was fighting against Shinji until Aizen observes the death of Barragan Louisenbairn and Coyote Stark and Tier Halibel fight and tells Gin that it was enough and that they were going to end things. When Hiyori Sarugaki falls for one of Aizen's taunts and begins to charge him, Gin uses his Shikai to bifurcate her at the waist. Gin then casually comments, "That's one down". As the Soul Reapers and Visored begin assaulting Aizen, Gin is seen commenting on Aizen's power, noting that while Kyōka Suigetsu's power is formidable, he reiterates the fact that Aizen's power is far beyond their comprehension. After the appearance of Isshin Kurosaki and his subsequent short departure with Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen questions Gin as to why he has merely been watching during Aizen's battles. Gin replies to Aizen's question by stating that he did not intervene as he did not see an opening nor did he think Aizen needed aid. During this brief conversation Ichigo appears behind Gin and attacks him only to be blocked, Gin then states that it had been a while since the pair had last fought. He asks Ichigo if he recalls the time after he cut off Jidanbo's arm, recounting how an angry Ichigo flew at him and how at the time he thought Ichigo was such an interesting kid. Ichigo states he does not remember. When Gin asks if he is trying to provoke him, Ichigo explains that he is not saying that he does not remember his sword, but rather his heart. Ichigo further explains his philosophy on battle. He notes that normally he can understand a little of what someone is thinking when crossing swords with them, such as their resolve and whether they look down on their opponent. Gin makes fun of him for being so poetic but Ichigo brushes him off and continues with his explanation. He states that Gin has shown nothing to him and when they last fought Gin was not paying any attention to him, though he is unsure what had his attention. Gin states that he had thought Ichigo was an interesting kid, but now thinks he is simply a creepy one. He then notes that is starting to understand why Aizen is interested in Ichigo. Gin then begins to talk of his Zanpakutō, asking Ichigo if he knows how far it extends. When Ichigo replies that he does not know, Gin states that it extends 100 times its length. He recalls that when he was a kid people called him Hyapponzashi (100 Swords). Ichigo maintains his disinterest in the conversation, so Gin asks him if he knows how far his Bankai can extend. Ichigo states he did not come there for a quiz. Gin is disappointed when Ichigo refuses to play his guessing game states that it can extend 13km. Saying that stating the number will not get the point across, he then tells Ichigo this time he won't go easy on him and releases his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. In an instant several buildings around them are bisected and begin to topple over. He swings the blade at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily blocks it. Gin is somewhat surprised by this as Ichigo asks why, considering there is no way any Bankai could be incapable of being stopped by another Bankai. Ichigo bats Gin's blade away and fires a Getsuga Tenshō, surprising Gin again as he is hit directly by the blast. When the smoke clears Gin is lightly injured and remarks again that Ichigo is a creepy kid. ]] Gin swings his Zanpakutō and cuts another building in two, causing it to topple over and crash into the ground below. He remarks to Ichigo that if he doesn't finish him off soon things could get a little hairy. He retracts his Zanpakutō to its normal length surprising Ichigo. Gin then comments that since his Bankai was stopped, he will have to fight him "the old-fashioned way". He then uses Shunpo to move himself up into the air, he then relentlessly attacks Ichigo. At the first pause in the combat, Ichigo tells Gin that the scariest thing about his Bankai isn't the length, or its destructive power. It's the speed at which it contracts. Gin is impressed by Ichigo's deductive skills and explains the speed that Kamishini no Yari extends as tucks his Zanpakutō under his arm and claps his hands together once. He asks Ichigo if he heard that and explains that his blade is 500 times faster than that speed. Gin remarks that Kamishini no Yari isn't the Zanpakutō with the "ultimate length", but rather the Zanpakutō with the "ultimate speed". But he states that even knowing that leaves Ichigo no chance for victory. After knocking Ichigo into a building with his Bankai, Gin congratulates Ichigo on stopping the attack, calling it a fluke. As Ichigo talks with Isshin, Gin asks Aizen if he interrupted his speech to Isshin. Aizen replies that he had reached the end of his speech as the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen who is attacked from behind by Kisuke Urahara. Gin is then seen watching the battle between Urahara and Aizen. He continues to watch as Aizen emerges with his new form. While Aizen continues to toy with his opponent with his newfound power, Gin casually talks to Ichigo, telling him that it is inevitable that Ichigo and his allies will die. Upon seeing that Ichigo's resolve to fight has faltered, he disappointedly states that Ichigo really is just a kid and that he must be removed from the battle. He then unleashes his Bankai's Butō assault on Ichigo, who dons his Hollow mask in response. After the assault, Ichigo is left winded and his mask shattered. Gin once again mocks Ichigo's frail resolve, noting that back then when they crossed blades in Soul Society, Ichigo was much fiercer than he is now. No longer concerned with him, Gin plainly tells Ichigo to run away. Whilst Ichigo turns to watch Aizen's fight, Gin remarks that Ichigo should not turn away when he's standing right next to him. He tells Ichigo that he is no longer a warrior, Soul Reaper, Hollow or even a person anymore. He asks Ichigo if he thinks that he can beat Aizen now that he has beaten Isshin, Urahara and Yoruichi. He offers to allow Ichigo to run, saying that he has lost interest in him and Aizen will be disappointed to see him as he is. Gin finishes by saying that Ichigo 'knows' about Aizen's power and draws his Zanpakutō to finish him, but he is stopped by Aizen. When Aizen asks what Gin is doing, he simply replies that he was testing Ichigo's strength. Aizen instructs Gin to open a Senkaimon so that they can attack the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. As Aizen's transformation completes, Gin remarks that his incubation period has ended and he opens the Senkaimon. He then enters the Senkaimon with Aizen. As they travel through the Dangai, Gin comments on the nostalgic feel of the place. Aizen agrees before they are confronted with the Kōtotsu . Gin urges Aizen to get going but Aizen holds his ground, prompting Gin to comment that as the Kōtotsu is a being of reason and not Spiritual Pressure, as such, nothing can be done to it with Spiritual Pressure. However, Aizen continues to hold his ground and then destroys the Kōtotsu as it gets close. Aizen then asks Gin what he is afraid of, saying that reason is for those who cannot live without clinging to it. Aizen then invites Gin to come with him to reason's horizon. Once they arrive in Soul Society, Aizen notes that they are some distance away from where Karakura Town is. Gin asks Aizen not to make it sound as if it was his fault, blaming it squarely on Aizen's destroying the Kōtotsu. Aizen concedes that, that might be the case and apologizes before starting to walk towards Karakura Town. When Gin and Aizen arrive on the outskirts of Karakura Town, Aizen notes that it is likely to be the last time they see both Karakura Town and Soul Society. While in the real Karakura Town, Gin spots Tatsuki Arisawa helping to move her friends, whom Aizen identifies as Ichigo's ally. As they approach Ichigo's friends, Keigo runs away from them. Aizen tells Gin that there is no need to follow him and that they will start with Tatsuki. However, before they can do anything, they are interrupted by Don Kanonji who hits Aizen in the face with his Kan'onball attack and then strikes his trademark pose. Gin, along with Tatsuki, are dumbfounded by Don's antics. As Kanonji proceeds to charge Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku - who tells both Aizen and Gin that she made it in time. After Rangiku forces Kanonji to run away, Gin begs Aizen's leave to talk with Rangiku elsewhere. Aizen tells him to take his time and assures Gin that he won't be inconveniencing him. Gin grabs Rangiku and flies up with her but Rangiku tells him to let her go and eventually breaks free to land on the roof some distance away from him. He then asks her what she is doing there when she can barely stand and she explained that she opened a Senkaimon as soon as his Reiatsu disappeared. Gin tells her that he didn't ask her how she got there but what she was doing there. Rangiku answers that it is because of him and that now she can ask him why he's following Aizen and why he betrayed Izuru Kira who had so much faith in him. Gin in-turn asks if that's seriously what she is asking him and demands to know if it was really Kira's faith in him that was betrayed. He then approaches her, saying he doesn't know why she came and upon getting close to her draws his Zanpakutō on her, telling her that she's in the way. He is later seen jumping down from the rooftop, leaving Rangiku lying on the ground and returns to Aizen's side, prompting Aizen to ask him what happened to Rangiku, to which Gin simply states he killed her. Aizen admits he is surprised as he thought Gin had feelings for her. Gin states he has nothing like feelings. He then reminds Aizen that he told him long ago that he is a snake, and further explains his mannerisms are akin to that of a snake. As Ichigo's friends run-off, Aizen draws his sword intending to end the game of cat and mouse and move on to hanging their corpses in a visible location and to creating the Royal Key. Gin halts his blade by casually touching the blade and offers to go after the fleeing individuals instead. However, instead of impaling Ichigo's friends, Gin shoots Kamishini no Yari at Aizen from behind his bellowing sleeves. Gin then reveals the only manner of escape from "Complete Hypnosis", touching the blade of Kyōka Suigetsu while it is in its unreleased state, and comments on how it had taken him decades to get that information from Aizen. Gin goes on to explain that he had lied about his Bankai and that his Bankai's true ability lay in being to produce a deadly poison that is capable of breaking down cells. In addition, Gin reveals that his blade extends and contracts by turning into dust for a brief instant. He then shows Aizen that he had left a chip from his blade in Aizen's heart and issues the command "Kill" to Kamishini no Yari, which immediately puts a gaping hole in Aizen's chest, with the Hōgyoku floating the middle. Gin moves to take the Hōgyoku but Aizen grabs ahold of his wrist and throws him, but Gin still gets away. Gin goes around the side of a nearby building and looks at the Hōgyoku in the hand of in his now injured arm. He then senses an eruption of a large amount of reiatsu as Aizen emerges with a new form. Aizen states that this is his victory and that, whether the Hōgyoku Gin stole was within him or not, it is already his. The Hōgyoku in Gin's hand begins to glow prompting Gin to wonder what is happening. As Aizen draws near with the the center of his chest radiating light as Gin turns to face him. Aizen slashes him vertically across the chest. The Hōgyoku disintegrates in Gin's hand and reassembles itself in the cross-like structure at the center of Aizen's chest. Gin reaches for it but Aizen grabs him by the wrist, rips off his right arm, and impales Gin through the chest with his blade. Aizen then states that fear is necessary for evolution, the fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. He then thanks Gin for his efforts as he now has risen to an existence that surpasses both Soul Reapers and Hollows. Aizen throws Gin into a nearby building. Rangiku arrives unharmed and screams his name, she holds him in her arms and cries. As Gin slowly dies, he affirms to himself that he failed, as in the end, he couldn't get back what was taken from her and that he is glad he said he was sorry. Upon Ichigo's arrival Gin notices the strength in his eyes after only seeing the despair in them previously, and takes solace in the fact that he can die and entrust the task of killing Aizen to him. Darkness within Shadow History Beginning to the End Arc Future Arc Enter the Worlds Arc Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Hollowfication Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Titans Category:Titan Lords Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Cannibals Category:Dark Lords Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warmongers Category:Assassins Category:Generals Category:Bleach